inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13: Break the Spell
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Iwate Ryota #Shou Oshiro #Fukushima Gorou #Teruo Hida #Takayuki Konjo Episode 13: Break the Spell "Looking good there, eh, Sato?" Hida, said, smirking. "Urusai!" Hideyoshi yelled. "Oh, look who's there, Hideyoshi Kaza!" He said, crooning. "You won't be able to stop us now! We can use Ghost Lock whenever we want!" Then laughing, he walked away, and made eye contact with Oshiro. Then Oshiro gritted his teeth. "Tsch." He thought. "Nii-chan!" Jun said, going over to him. "I'm fine, Jun." He said. "I just need to figure out how to break Ghost Lock." "It's a spell." Oshiro said from behind them. "What?" Yu said. "Yeah. A spell. We just need to know what's behind that spell." "How do you know that?" "It's just common sense to me." Commentator: Hideyoshi has the ball! "I won't let you score another point!" He said, determinedly. "Yu!" "Yeah!" "Ikouze, ISSUUU SWORRDOOOO!!!!" "That won't work on me anymore. TORNADDOOO DASSHHHUUU!!!!" And then he blocked it. Commentator: And it's a no goal!!! Using Tornado Dash, he blocked Ice Sword! "What?! But it worked before!" "I told you, it won't work on me anymore!" "We'll get it next time!" "Yeah!" Then Yu passed it to Gorou. "Get it in, Gorou! If you don't, I won't forgive you!" "Yeah! Watch me!" "What can a midfielder like you do? Come at me!" "You asked for a fight, I'll give it to you! DESSUUU ISSUUUU!!!!!" Frozen ice was everywhere, blinding the goalkeeper. "What?! A new hissatsu?!" Caught off guard, he tried to block it with one hand. "AHHHHHH!!!!" Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!! With a new hissatsu technique, Fukushima Gorou has made it in!!!!! "YOSHHHAAA!!!!!!!!" Gorou said, happily. "See that, Hida?!" He said, tauntingly. "Don't get so cocky just cause you made it in!" "Minna! Keep this up! We'll reverse this score no matter what!" "Yeah!" "Not so fast!" Hida said, smirking. Referee whistles to resume the game. Then Hida said, "GHOSTTUUU LOCKKUU!!!!" And then the same thing happens. Then Isamu noticed the coach. "Ma re to ma re... ma re to ma re...." "What the--?" But before he could react, Hida had already scored. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!!! Another point for Oni Eleven!!!! Their Ghost Lock is truly a Ghost Lock!!!!! "How do I break this spell?!" Isamu thought, frustratedly. As if knowing what he was thinking, Hida said, "You can't break this spell easily, Sato." "Yeah?! Just watch me!" And then Hida walked away, a sneer on his face. "I've been watching their coach." Oshiro said, going up to Isamu. "So you've noticed it as well, then." Isamu said. "Yeah." "Huh? What's that got to do with the coach?" Masanori asked, confused. "He's been chanting something underneath his breath." Oshiro said. "Maybe... maybe that's the key to the spell!" Isamu said, excitedly. "But how do we break it?" Jun asked. "I'm not sure, but what I do know is, we can't let them score any more points from us!" Isamu said. "Guys, try to attack without getting the ball stolen. Then we could win that way!" "Yeah!" "What a dumb strategy you have, Sato." Hida said, going over to him. "Do you want to fight?!" Hideyoshi said. Then he pointed at Isamu. "You won't be able to break it." "JUST YOU WATCH!" Then he and Oshiro made yet another eye contact, and then he walked away. "What's up with him?" Ryoko said. "Ahh.... it's nothing. Anyways, just remember what I said earlier!" "Yeah!" Referee blows the whistle to continue the game. Commentator: Saa, what will the result of this match be?! And then Hideyoshi passed it to Ryota. "Make it in, Ryota!" "Yeah!" And then he shouted, "Blow 'em over, ETERNALLL BIRRAAZZZADDOO!!!!" And then Konjo raised his foot, and blocked the shoot. "What?!" Commentator: Oh! And it's a no goal!!! "Tsch!" Ryota said, pissed off, and then walked away. "That was a puny technique." Konjo said, smirking. "Shut up!" Ryota said. Then he walked over to Jun and whispered something. "Yeah! That sounds like a good idea! Let's try it!" And then the refree whistled to resume the game. "Ikouze, Jun!" Ryota said, and then they ran up to the goal line together, and passed all the other players. "ETERNALLL BIRRAAZAADOOO, DOUBBLEE DRIVEEE!!!!!!!" "What?!" Konjo said, getting off guard. "What power!" And then he said, "TORNADDOO DASSHHHUUU!!! AHHHH!!!!!" Referee whistled. Commentator: AND IT'S IN!!!!!!!!!! Using Eternal Blizzard Double Drive, they had made a splendid combination and made it in!!!!! The score count is now 6-8!!!! "Nice, guys!" They all congratulated them. "Good job, Jun!" Isamu said, proudly. "Thanks, nii-chan!" He said, happily. "I won't fall for that next time!" Konjo said. "Yeah!" "Minna! We can do this!" "Yeah!" Commentator: And Teruo Hida has the ball! "Let's go, GHOSTTUUU LOCKKKUU!!!!!" And then they couldn't move again, but both Isamu and Oshiro saw that the coach was chanting. Then, Isamu also chanted, "Ma re to ma re, ma re to ma re, RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!!!!!!" And then he clapped his hands, and then everyone could move again. "Nani?!" Hida said, angrily as he kicked his powerful shoot. "I WON'T LET YOU!!! FURAAMMEEE ZAA HANDDOOO KAI!!!!" And then he caught it. Commentator: AND IT'S A NO GOAL!!!!!!!! They have finally broken the spell!!!!!! "Captain!!!" "YOSHHAAA!!!!! LET'S TURN THIS AROUND, GUYS!!!!" "YEAHHH!!!!" "What... they shouldn't be able to break the spell that fast!" Then Oshiro said, smirking, "This ''is the true power of Universe Eleven!" "Tsch. You guys haven't won yet!" "IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!" '''Preview of Episode 14: Fierce Fight! Oni Eleven' I'm Isamu Sato, and we have just broken the spell of Ghost Lock. We are running out of time! The score count is now 6-8!!! Everyone is getting desparate! The clock is running! Who will win this match?! Next on Universe Series! Fierce Fight! Oni Eleven!